Et l'ombre ne nous rattrapera peut être pas
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Parfois ce ne sont pas les grandes ou les petites choses, mais l'accumulation des deux, qui provoque un irrépressible besoin de s'évader. SLASH Sirius/Remus, TRADUCTION de la fic de crooked.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Original: **we'll go (and we'll go and we'll go) par crooked disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : / / community . livejournal . com / rs_small_gifts / 53381 . html  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Remus/Sirius

**Traduction **benebu, décembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Et l'ombre ne nous rattrapera peut-être pas (on partira, on partira)<strong>

_i. 27 novembre 1978_

Sirius est assis dans le coin, il lit _Orgueil __et __Préjugés_, et Remus a à moitié envie de faire une remarque à ce sujet mais il décide de juste sourire ironiquement dans son coin à la place. Il sait déjà ce que dira Sirius – « Ecoute, Moony, il était juste là, et je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Cette mission est la chose la moins excitante qu'on ait jamais faite. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? » – alors ça ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose. Remus connaît la vérité, pourtant l'air de concentration intense de Sirius lui dit qu'il est indéniablement fasciné par les mots de Jane Austen et, s'il le connaît un minimum, par Mr Darcy.

Peut-être qu'un peu de taquinerie serait de mise.

« C'est une vérité universellement reconnue, » commence-t-il, faisant mine de ne pas le surveiller du coin de l'œil, « qu'un célibataire pourvu d'un livre de Jane Austen doit être un peu homo sur les bords. »

Sirius sursaute un peu, refermant le livre pour regarder sa couverture, comme s'il n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de lire. « La ferme, ducon, » dit-il, se renfrognant. Il jette le livre, et Remus s'autorise un petit rire. « Il était seulement là, et j'étais à deux doigts de mourir tellement je m'ennuyais. Ce n'est pas comme si ça me _plaisait_. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Désolé, les bibliothèques, ça me fait pas bander, » continue-t-il, et Remus ne peut que rire de plus belle. « Fallait que je fasse avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Putain de recherches de merde. Des recherches, Moony. Pourquoi est-ce que Maugrey penserait à nous envoyer dans une foutue mission de recherches ? »

Remus lève les yeux du Gros Bouquin Poussiéreux Plein de Mots en soupirant. « Parce que tout ne peut pas être excitation et combat, Sirius. Ce qu'on fait est important. »

« Ce qu'on fait, » continue à bouder Sirius, « c'est _chiant_. »

Soupirant, Remus recommence à tourner les pages des divers tomes, prenant quelques notes ici et là, l'impression d'être à nouveau un élève plutôt qu'un jeune soldat en guerre. Bien sûr, Sirius a raison c'est d'un ennui infernal. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autres qu'ils puissent faire, cependant, alors Remus ne se plaint jamais – du moins pas ouvertement.

« Enfin, Darcy est un type plutôt intéressant. »

Remus lève les yeux pour trouver Sirius faisant courir ses doigts sur la tranche du livre abandonné, et il sourit. « Comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir, si tu n'as jamais lu ce livre avant ? »

Sirius essaie de masquer son sourire sous une grimace. « La ferme. »

_ii. 6 décembre 1978_

La soif de faire quelque chose de plus intéressant est étanchée par un combat à la baguette spectaculairement sanglant, et ni Sirius ni Remus n'en reparlent après, mais la bibliothèque leur manque terriblement cette nuit-là. Ils sont tous les deux effroyablement peu préparés aux sorts qu'utilise l'autre camp, puisque la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne peut vous en apprendre que jusqu'à un certain point. Remus ne s'attendait pas aux sorts tranchants comme des couteaux, à voir tout ce sang versé il n'était pas aussi prêt qu'il se croyait l'être pour l'affreuse réalité du temps de guerre.

Ça fait une heure que le dernier Mangemort a battu en retraite, aucun camp ne revendiquant la victoire puisque les deux ont subi des pertes. Un message parvient de Dumbledore, ils doivent se tenir tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent d'autres instructions. Il se trouve que l'appartement de Peter est le plus proche, alors il sert d'hôpital de fortune pour eux cinq. Remus regarde autour de lui dans le petit salon/cuisine/chambre à coucher (ce n'est qu'une pièce carrée qui rassemble tout dans le même espace, à part la salle de bains) : Lily s'occupe d'une blessure sur le front de James Sirius se tient près de la fenêtre, sifflant entre ses dents tandis qu'il applique un antiseptique sur une estafilade au biceps Peter semble juste plutôt perdu, penché au dessus de l'évier.

Personne ne semble savoir quoi dire, alors ils restent tous silencieux. Les regards occasionnels autour de la pièce, les regards qui se croisent et expriment ce que les mots ne peuvent, sont tout ce qui passe entre les amis épuisés. Finalement, Peter s'endort sur son canapé, et tout le monde décide d'aller de son côté.

« Sois prudent, » dit Lily alors qu'elle prend Sirius dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, serrant les bras un peu plus fort qu'avant autour d'eux deux.

Remus va droit à la chambre au moment où ils arrivent à l'appartement de Sirius. Il n'a pas l'énergie de Transplaner chez lui, et il ne veut pas être seul de toute façon. Sirius retire sa chemise, révélant un bleu qui continue sur son flanc et quelques zébrures à travers son dos. Remus prend un flacon d'essence de murlap dans la salle de bains, mais Sirius lui fait signe de laisser tomber.

« Je veux seulement dormir, OK ? »

Remus hoche la tête et se glisse au lit avec lui, le souffle coupé par la force des bras de Sirius qui se referment sur ses côtes. Il n'y a pas à se méprendre sur la façon dont il le tient, comme s'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux que Remus soit vivant et à ses côtés.

_iii. 15 décembre 1978_

A la réunion, Maugrey annonce que Caradoc Dearborn a disparu. Le regard inquiet que James lui adresse rapidement perturbe Remus James est toujours celui qui garde son calme en apparence, même si à l'intérieur il s'effondre. Il tend la main sous la table et attrape la main de Sirius sans y penser.

Il n'est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais ça le surprend juste un peu quand il sent que Sirius lui serre la main en retour.

_iv. 23 décembre 1978_

Rien dans la réunion pour les fêtes chez les Pettigrow n'est vraiment très festif, mais ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Alors, toujours poli, Remus se force à sourire à chaque fois que Mrs Pettigrow lui met dans la main un biscuit de Noël en forme de sapin. Les lumières scintillent sur le petit sapin dans le coin, orné de guirlandes de canneberges et de pop-corn que Remus sait, simplement, que sa mère a forcé Peter a enfiler à ses côtés pendant des heures.

Après un repas somptueux respectant en tout point la tradition, et juste avant que le _Christmas __Pudding_ ne soit servi, Sirius approche de Remus avec l'os à souhaits.

« Ça te dit d'essayer ? » demande-t-il, faisant tourner l'os entre ses doigts.

Remus sourit et attrape une extrémité, fermant les yeux pour faire son vœu. « A trois, » dit-il, et il entrouvre un œil avant de commencer à compter. Sirius a les yeux fermés lui aussi, et jamais il ne l'a vu se concentrer plus fort sur quoi que ce soit.

Il compte, ils tirent tous les deux, et l'os se brise bien au milieu puisque les deux garçons ont fait le même vœu, quoique ni l'un ni l'autre ne le réalise.

_v. 25 décembre 1978_

Remus passe le jour de Noël en mission parce que la guerre ne prend pas de vacances. Il se demande ce que fabriquent les autres chez les Potter – si le Message de Noël (que Mr Potter aime regarder et dont James aime se moquer) est déjà passé, si Sirius a encore une fois mangé trop de pudding et s'en repent amèrement, s'il manque à quelqu'un là-bas. Il tire un peu de réconfort du fait que Peter ait une mission à accomplir de son côté. Si Remus doit manquer Noël avec ses amis et sa famille, alors au moins il n'est pas le seul. Le malheur aime vraiment avoir de la compagnie.

Le temps qu'il arrive à la maison de ses parents, sa mère et son père sont endormis tous les deux. Mrs Lupin a laissé une assiette dans le four pour lui, et quelques paquets aux emballages multicolores sont empilés sous le petit sapin de Noël.

Avec un sourire mélancolique, Remus s'assied pour prendre son dîner de Noël silencieux et solitaire.

_vi. 1er janvier 1979_

Neuf jours après que Remus et Sirius aient fait leur vœu, il se réalise. Enfin, ce n'est pas tant qu'il se réalise que Remus n'en peut plus et le fait arriver.

Alors que la plupart des gars de leur âge sont de sortie, célébrant la nouvelle année avec des pintes et des fêtes, Remus et Sirius sont trop occupés à se battre pour rester en vie pour se rendre compte que 1979 a seulement commencé. Ils retournent à l'appartement de Remus cette nuit-là, épuisés et endoloris, et tombent au lit juste une heure avant que le soleil ne se lève à l'horizon.

Pas que Remus dorme effectivement. Il reste étendu près de Sirius, l'écoutant respirer doucement dans le noir. Il a l'impression d'avoir tant de choses à dire, mais rien ne vient quand il ouvre la bouche. C'est ridicule, la quantité de choses qu'ils ont traversées, alors qu'ils n'ont que dix-neuf ans. Il sait que ça ne va faire qu'empirer, et Remus décide, alors que Sirius tend le bras dans son sommeil et replie les doigts sur sa hanche, qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de rester là à attendre que son vœu presque oublié se réalise.

Il réveille Sirius quatre heures plus tard, parce qu'il est simplement incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. « Habille-toi, » dit Remus, déjà douché et entièrement habillé. Sirius s'assied, les cheveux formant des angles que Remus ne savait même pas être possibles, et se frotte les yeux.

« Quoi ? » croasse-t-il, ouvrant un œil de guingois et grimaçant, son visage un masque de confusion.

« Bouge-toi les fesses et habille-toi, Padfoot, » répète Remus. « Dépêche-toi. J'ai déjà une éternité d'avance sur toi. »

Sirius se laisse tomber hors du lit, titubant vers la salle de bains. « Ce n'est pas un exploit si difficile à accomplir, puisque je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, » lance-t-il alors que Remus entend la douche commencer à couler. « Il s'est passé un truc ? »

« Non, il n'est rien arrivé, » répond Remus, mettant rapidement quelques pantalons, chemises et pulls dans un sac pour Sirius. Son propre sac est prêt depuis six heures du matin. « Pas encore, en tout cas. C'est juste… fais-moi confiance, OK ? » Le grognement qu'il reçoit en réponse suffit à le faire sourire pour lui-même il sait quand Sirius capitule, même s'il refuse souvent de l'admettre à voix haute.

Le temps que Sirius entre tranquillement dans la salle à manger, habillé et finalement prêt à partir (c'est une vraie fille avec le temps qu'il met à se préparer), Remus termine sa deuxième tasse de thé. Il observe les yeux de Sirius qui vont jusqu'à la porte, remarquent les deux sacs posés là.

« Moony ? »

« Oui, je me suis seulement dit… » commence Remus, mais rapidement il se tait, un peu perdu. Il n'a pas vraiment calculé aussi loin que ça, peu habitué à se montrer si spontané que ça. Mais bon, s'il avait pensé à tout à l'avance, ce ne serait plus spontané du tout. « Ce vœu que j'ai fait au réveillon de Noël de Peter… je prends le taureau par les cornes, tu vois ? »

Le regard de Sirius revient simplement se poser sur Remus, un sourcil levé et une expression perplexe.

Il remue nerveusement, se demandant si par hasard son plan n'est pas aussi génial qu'il le croyait. « C'est seulement qu'on s'est fait voler toutes ces choses qu'on prenait pour acquises. J'ai passé mon Noël avec… Diantre, je ne peux même pas te dire où j'étais à Noël, » dit Remus avec un rire sans joie. « Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier soir ? On n'a pas pris la cuite du siècle, comme des types normaux de notre âge. On a combattu des sorciers noirs. »

« Nous ne sommes pas normaux, Moony, » dit lentement Sirius, et Remus ne peut supporter la façon dont il le regarde, comme s'il était devenu dingue (parce qu'il a peur que ce soit peut-être le cas). « _C__'__est_ notre normal. C'est notre vie. »

« Mais ça n'a pas à l'être, tout du moins pas pour une journée. C'est ce que j'ai souhaité, et bon sang, je pense qu'on le mérite bien. »

Sirius sourit, et Remus perd complètement le fil de ses réflexions. « C'est le vœu que j'ai fait aussi. Merde, ça fait de nous une sacrée paire de gonzesses, non ? » Remus ne peut s'empêcher de rire alors que Sirius approche, une main sur sa hanche alors que l'autre se referme doucement sur sa nuque. « Bien sûr qu'on le mérite, mais on s'est engagés, Remus, et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière maintenant. »

« Je ne parle pas d'abandonner l'Ordre ou le combat, Padfoot, » dit Remus, mais ses lèvres s'emmêlent avec celles de Sirius pendant un instant, et ses mots se perdent en faveur d'un lent baiser. Il se force à y mettre fin. « Mais on est des sorciers, pas vrai ? On peut être de retour en deux secondes s'ils ont besoin de nous. Allons juste quelque part. »

« Où ? »

« N'importe où sauf ici, ou je vais devenir complètement dingue. »

Sirius étudie attentivement le visage de Remus pendant un instant. Remus est incapable de décider avec certitude s'il est effectivement en train d'y réfléchir, ou s'il essaie de déterminer la meilleure façon d'obtenir pour lui une chambre capitonnée à Sainte-Mangouste. S'il pouvait voir ce que voit Sirius, Remus verrait un jeune homme dont l'expression vacille à mi-chemin entre 'à bout de nerfs' et 'à deux doigts de craquer'. Après une pause qui met Remus à la torture, l'assurant quasiment qu'il va refuser, Sirius soupire de cette petite façon qui dit tout.

« J'ai bien cette moto sur laquelle je voulais travailler, » dit Sirius, et Remus sourit si fort que ça fait presque mal. « Je n'ai pas encore lancé tous ces sortilèges, mais au moins moi et Pete on l'a faite remarcher. Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que je te laisse me convaincre de faire ça… »

Remus est trop occupé à agiter sa baguette vers leurs deux sacs, les réduisant en des paquets qui tiennent dans les poches, pour vraiment entendre ce que dit Sirius.

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus se glisse à l'arrière de la moto de Sirius, croisant mollement les bras autour de sa taille alors que Sirius met le moteur en marche. Ils se mettent en route sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils vont, s'étant mis d'accord sur le nord comme direction générale à adopter. Le paysage de la ville se transforme finalement en étendues de campagne, saupoudrées de petits villages de temps à autre. En quatre heures, ils se retrouvent à Sinnington, et Sirius quitte la grand-route pour entrer dans la rue principale. Le soleil se couche juste, à peine, quand il arrête la moto devant la première auberge qu'ils voient.

Ayant désespérément besoin d'une bonne pinte et d'un bon repas, Remus et Sirius s'installent à une table à l'arrière du pub de l'auberge. Quelques bières – et le plus incroyable des haddocks panés à la bière qu'il ait jamais goûté – plus tard, Remus décide que le _Renard __et __la __Meute_ est un endroit qui en vaut un autre où réserver une chambre pour la nuit. Il laisse Sirius picorer le reste de ses frites pour aller trouver les propriétaires.

Remus a à peine mis le pied dehors qu'un phénix d'argent se pose sur un mur de briques à sa gauche. Il regarde autour de lui, paniqué, mais se souvient que des sortilèges sont en place pour s'assurer que des yeux et des oreilles moldus ne soient témoins de rien.

« Dorcas Meadowes a été assassinée, » dit la voix de Dumbledore, l'air à la fois de venir de la créature intangible et d'être complètement détachée d'elle. « La _Tête __de __Sanglier_, dans quinze minutes. Attention à ne pas être suivis. » Le Patronus a disparu avant que Remus n'ait seulement eu une chance de réagir.

Il reste là, sous le choc, pendant ce qui lui semble une éternité Meadowes se battait à leur côtés la nuit dernière encore. La culpabilité de s'être lamenté sur la normalité le saisit au creux de l'estomac. Sirius sort du pub juste au moment où les pieds de Remus se souviennent finalement de comment fonctionner. La tête qu'il fait dit tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

Sirius cache la moto, à la fois physiquement et magiquement afin de pouvoir la récupérer plus tard, sous un pont à bestiaux étrangement situé au milieu de la place du village. Accroupis ensemble dans l'ombre obscure sous l'arc de la structure de pierre, Sirius tend la main pour prendre le bras de Remus, parce qu'il tremble trop pour parvenir à Transplaner tout seul.

« Je suis désolé, » murmure Remus, secouant la tête parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il s'excuse, il a seulement l'impression qu'il faut qu'il dise quelque chose pour combler l'affreux silence.

« Tu ne savais pas, » dit Sirius, dans un haussement d'épaules où transparaît son impuissance. Il marque un arrêt, le temps de se concentrer, et ils apparaissent avec un 'pop' bruyant dans Pré-au-Lard, juste à l'extérieur de la _Tête __de __Sanglier_. Sirius retient le bras de Remus un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, laissant sa main glisser sur son avant-bras jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'emmêlent un moment.

Remus lève les yeux et croise son regard. « Tu avais raison, » dit-il, un air triste dans les yeux, « quand tu disais que c'était ça notre normalité. »

Le sourire sans joie de Sirius quand ils entrent dit à Remus que c'est probablement une des fois où il aurait désespérément voulu avoir tort.


End file.
